


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Bound In Blood

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Blood, Fanart, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Bound In Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound In Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540106) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



  
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
_“You did so good, Alec Lightwood. And you’re **mine**.”_  
_There was a dark edge to the words, but to Alec they were a promise he craved._  
_“Yours,” he replied dreamily, feeling his blood call out to Jace, bonding them together as tightly as any oath.”_  



End file.
